


Eye Contact, or How Tyler Met Josh And Didn't Want To Become Soulmates With Him, Even Though It Doesn't Have To Be Romantic

by troubledsouls



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tyler is smol, platonic soulmates are my shit bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jUST UR ATYPICAL SOULMATE AU MOVE ALONG<br/>ACTUALLY DONT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is a prologue! Also Tyler is art nerd trash and prepared for death

Tyler Joseph was born with a soulmark that read ‘Josh Dun’ in messy handwriting on the back of his right hand. 

Everyone had the name of their soulmate on the backs of their right hands. Mostly people were lucky, with their soulmate a living close to them. Others not so much, as their soul mates lived in other countries or too far to ever get to. 

Tyler Joseph grew up with the soulmark on the back of his hand that read Josh Dun, and he hated it.

* * *

“Yo, Ty!” Brendon practically bounced up to Tyler, grinning excitedly. “I met this dude called Dallon!”

“Yeah?” Tyler sketched on a white sheet of paper disinterestedly, but Brendon know that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. 

“He was all awkward and looking at the ground and stuff and he wouldn't meet my eyes, but his name is Dallon! Dallon Weekes!” Brendon thrust his right hand in front of Tyler's face, allowing the younger boy’s eyes to focus on the name there.

“Fantastic. Maybe next time he'll meet your eyes and it'll turn gold. I doubt there's anyone else named Dallon Weekes out there. Sounds pretty unique.” Tyler pushed Brendon’s hand out of his field of vision with a gloved one of his own. 

From the slam of feet on the floor, Tyler could tell that Brendon was jumping up and down excitedly. “I'll finally meet my soulmate!!!!”

Tyler picked up a colored pencil and started coloring the hair in on his sketch. 

“Who's that?” Brendon looked over Tyler's shoulder. 

“Dunno. Saw him in the hall. I think he's new.” Tyler's soulmark tingled, and he ignored it in favor of coloring in the unnaturally-dyed red hair of whoever he was drawing. “Don't know his name.”

“I think it's Josh Dun.”

If Tyler froze (and he did not, he insisted to himself) then it wasn't picked up on by Brendon. “Nice name.” His soulmark was itching now. 

“Anyways, Dallon's super tall, a lot taller than me!” Brendon's excited jumping began again. 

Tyler sighed. “I don't understand why everyone gets all excited over soulmates.”

“Its your soulmate, Tyler. The person that's perfect for you, whether in romance or in friendship! Have you even heard about the way brothers?” 

“The two brothers who turned out to be soulmates? Yeah, I've heard of them.”

“And nobody else could ever be perfect for them!”

“Except Frank Iero. Still not sure which one he's in love with.”

“Personally, I'm betting it’s Gerard.”

“I've got my money on Mikey.” Tyler picked up a different color. 

Brendon scoffed. “Okay, but three cheers for sweet revenge was totally about Frank.”

“The question is, which of the way brothers wrote it?” Tyler smirked, and left Brendon sputtering until they had to go to class.

* * *

It was just Tyler's luck to have Josh Dun sit behind him. 

Tyler didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying, only registering voices when Josh corrected the teacher on his name. He had no idea what the teacher had called him beforehand. Probably Joshua or something. 

He was also jolted out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. “Are you drawing me?”

Tyler nodded, going back to carefully coloring in the pupil. 

“Your name is Tyler Joseph, right?”

Tyler nodded again. “What color are your eyes?”

“Why don't you see for yourself?” Tyler could hear the teasing tone in Josh's voice. 

He repeated his question. 

Josh sighed. “Brown. Closest to this one.” He reached across the space to pull out a colored pencil with the tips of his fingers. 

“Thanks.” Tyler picked up the pencil and carefully shaded in the irises of his drawing. 

“I'm here when you're ready.” Josh whispered. 

Tyler knew he'd never be.


	2. A Filler Chapter, Before Some Fucking Plot Steps In, Mateys

“Hey, can I sit with you guys?”

Tyler looked up to see the nervous face of Dallon Weekes, then over to Brendon who was bouncing in his chair. 

“Of course!” Brendon responded, and Dallon smiled, sitting beside Brendon. 

“So, you're Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie’s perfect and flawless soulmate.” Pete said conversationally before taking the largest bite of his sandwich that was possible, soulmark flashing gold in the light. 

Dallon smiled. “I don't think I'm flawless, but…” He looked over at Brendon and their eyes met. 

Brendon squealed and fell off his chair, right hand flashing gold. He landed hard on his back, getting opal, his breath forced out of him. 

“Dude, you okay?” Dallon was immediately up and kneeling beside Brendon, who appeared to have stars in his eyes. 

“Oh my god.” Brendon wheezed. 

“Dont worry, that happens a lot, he'll recover in a moment.” Patrick said, attempting to balance a bag of chips on Pete’s head.

Tyler stared at his gloved hands that rested in his lap. 

“Make out later, you freaks!” Pete swatted Dallon's arm, and the bag of chips fell off his head.

* * *

Tyler sketched out a body in his sketchbook, poised as if they were dancing. A dress took form around them, creases and swirls conveying the precisest of motions. Their head, however, didn't have any hair or facial features when Tyler began to color in the dress, a light pink being shaded in. 

Josh sat beside him in this class too, and he was watching Tyler very intently while the teacher droned on and on about homework or something.

Tyler didn't dare look over at Josh. 

“Why do you wear gloves?” Josh whispered as Tyler began to pencil in long, flowing hair. 

“To hide my soulmark. Plenty of people do it.” Tyler answered, attempting to split his concentration. 

“Only if they don't want their friends and family to know that they found their soulmate, or that they haven't.”

“I've worn gloves since I was six.”

“Why?”

“I hate soulmates.”

Josh fell quiet at that, and remained so for several minutes. 

“Who are you drawing?” Josh finally asked. 

“Dunno.” Tyler shrugged, putting down his pencil. “You can have it, if you want.” He said, tearing out the page and pushing it over to Josh. 

“You drew me. I never saw it finished.” Josh took the paper with his right hand, and Tyler saw his own name written there, in his handwriting. 

Tyler turned to the page in his notebook. “It's not that good, I only caught a glimpse of your face.”

“And now you're not gonna look at my face again?”

Tyler didn't respond.

“I know some people aren't ready for their soulmates right away, and knowing that you hate soulmates, well…” Josh sighed. “Can you just, show me your soulmark?”

“Why.” Tyler asked flatly. 

“I just… I wanna check something.”

Tyler very slowly took off his right glove, soulmark beginning to itch again. 

“Oh thank god.” Josh breathed. 

Tyler jammed his glove back on. “I won't do it again.”

“Understood.”

* * *

“You're actually talking to Josh. Josh Dun. The new kid. And now everyone knows he's your soulmate because everyone's been looking at his right hand.” Spencer said seriously. “What are you getting yourself into?”

“I want to know him first before being thrown into sudden love, that's all.” Tyler mumbled. 

Spencer nodded, and Tyler stole a glance at his soulmark. Still black. 

“You know it doesn't have to be romantic.” Spencer said. 

“I know, but it's mostly expected to be.” Tyler nervously ran a hand through his hair. 

“Except for the ways.”

“Nobody likes incest, Spencer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess something about Josh? I think I put in enough clues


End file.
